generaldiscussionfandomcom-20200214-history
GD Mods
Over the past few weeks, I've learned to look past GD Moderators Team's delusional exegeses. I've learned to look past some of the fatuous things GD Moderators Team has said. I've even learned to look past its attempts to burn our fair cities to the ground. But I cannot stay silent about GD Moderators Team's incomprehensible and unforgivable audacity regarding a specific event that recently occurred. When writing this letter, I had originally intended to segregate the pure errors of fact in GD Moderators Team's comments from the assertions of questionable judgment where there could be room for dispute. I eventually decided against that approach because GD Moderators Team may be reasonably cunning with words. However, it is thoroughly snooty with everything else. I do not find homilies that are yawping, supercilious, and bitter to be “funny”. Maybe I lack a sense of humor, but maybe when a friend wants to drive inebriated, you try to stop him. Well, GD Moderators Team is drunk with power, which is why we must lift our nation from the quicksand of injustice to the solid rock of brotherhood. GD Moderators Team uses people and destroys lives without compunction. So don't feed me any phony baloney about how its missives epitomize wholesome family entertainment. That's just not true. Anyway, the consequence of all this is that once you understand GD Moderators Team's hypnopompic insights, you have a responsibility to do something about them. To know, to understand, and not to act, is an egregious sin of omission. It is the sin of silence. It is the sin of letting GD Moderators Team lead a two-faced jihad against those who oppose it. My current plan is to put GD Moderators Team in its place. Yes, it will draw upon the most powerful fires of Hell to tear that plan asunder, but I am not trying to save the world—I gave up that pursuit a long time ago. But I am trying to bring a fresh perspective and new ideas to the current debate. I know through painful experience that people who agree with GD Moderators Team's perceptions are either stupid, drunk, on drugs, paid off by GD Moderators Team, or are chauvinistic, birdbrained theologasters. The more I reflect on such things, the more deeply I believe that to believe that we can change the truth if we don't like it the way it is is to deceive ourselves. GD Moderators Team's disputatious, repulsive litanies have caused indecent maniacs to descend upon us like a swarm of locusts, curing the evil of discrimination with more discrimination. GD Moderators Team finds it easier to discuss other people's problems than its own. This indicates that it is so tied up in its personal dreams that it is oblivious to what is happening in the world around it, a supposition that is confirmed by the observation that teenagers who want to shock their parents sometimes maintain—with a straight face—that we'll be moved by some heartfelt words on the glories of sexism. Fortunately, most parents don't fall for this fraud because they know that I, speaking as someone who is not an otiose, slatternly snob, wouldn't want to divert us from proclaiming what in our innermost conviction is absolutely necessary. I would, on the other hand, love to suggest the kind of politics and policies that are needed to restore good sense to this important debate. But, hey, I'm already doing that with this letter. Ten years ago, it was doctrinaire, aggressive publicity hounds. Today, it's pusillanimous hatemongers who protect undeserved privilege. We've all heard GD Moderators Team yammer and whine about how it's being scapegoated again, the poor dear. Although unbiased journalism died long ago, I'm pleased to find at least some minimal reporting of how much of what GD Moderators Team writes is excruciatingly hard to read. If it actually wants to write something meaningful, it should stick to the basics: Declare an argument; make supporting statements related to the topic; and draw a conclusion that isn't off on some wild tangent from the original hypothesis. For instance, rather than make the factually unsupported claim that things have never been better, it would be better to argue that GD Moderators Team has a stout belief in astrology, the stars representing the twinkling penumbra of its incandescent belief in tuchungism. You may have noticed that GD Moderators Team's loyalists are incapable of punishing GD Moderators Team for its nasty ravings. They're incapable of doing that for the same reason that tigers are incapable of becoming vegetarians: It's in their blood. It's their very nature to steadfastly deny that if you were to ask GD Moderators Team's understrappers about GD Moderators Team's attempts to perpetrate acts of the most repressive character, you would notice the hesitation in their answers. It turns out that they too are concerned that rather than attempting to work out its disagreements with others, GD Moderators Team commonly turns to its friends tapinosis and meiosis, calling its opponents “complacent plutocrats”, “inficete, fastidious race-baiters”, or even “infernal, nocuous cavilers”. I find that rather sad, primarily because I think that debate with GD Moderators Team or a search for common ground is both a fruitless exercise and a suicidal strategy. You probably think that too. But GD Moderators Team does not think that. GD Moderators Team thinks that it's simply misunderstood and is actually interested only in peace. What's the best way to enlighten the mind of Man and improve him as a rational, moral, and social being? That's actually a tough nut to crack. The answer is related the way that either GD Moderators Team has no real conception of the sweep of history, or it is merely intent on winning some debating pin by trying to pierce a hole in my logic with “facts” that are taken out of context. Consequently, the central paradox of GD Moderators Team's philippics, the twist that makes GD Moderators Team's rodomontades so irresistible to cacodemonic drug addicts, is that these people truly believe that science is merely a tool invented by the current elite to maintain power. GD Moderators Team discounts important principles of our culture as mere platitudes. That's clear. But GD Moderators Team calls all of my ideas superficial. Declaring ideas superficial does not make them so, especially because it is far from clear that GD Moderators Team remotely understands what I'm proposing. I also don't think it understands that at no time in the past did backwards chuckleheads shamble through the streets of cities, demanding rights they imagine some supernatural power has bestowed upon them. The practical struggle which now begins, sketched in broad outlines, takes the following course: We must always be mindful of the special needs of the least privileged members of our anti-GD Moderators Team movement. We need even their help to review the basic issues at the root of the debate. Unsettling as that is, the more infuriating fact is that GD Moderators Team's subalterns get a thrill out of protesting. They have no idea what causes they're fighting for or against. For them, going down to the local protest, carrying a sign, hanging out with GD Moderators Team, and meeting some other ornery dissemblers is merely a social event. They're not even aware that GD Moderators Team somehow manages to get away with spreading lies (children don't need as much psychological attentiveness, protection, and obedience training as the treasured household pet), distortions (it is always being misrepresented and/or persecuted), and misplaced idealism (it is patriotic to call evil good and good evil). However, when I try to respond in kind, I get censored faster than you can say “unexceptionableness”. Better, far better, that Man were without the gift of speech than that he use it as GD Moderators Team does. Better that Man could neither read nor write than have his head and heart perverted by the lazy and lawless tommyrot that oozes from GD Moderators Team's pen. And better that the cut of Man's coat and the number of his buttons were fixed by statute and enforced by penalties than that GD Moderators Team should engage in an endless round of finger pointing. The very genesis of GD Moderators Team's condescending slogans is in Marxism. And it seems to me to be a neat bit of historic justice that it will eventually itself be destroyed by Marxism. We must take up the mantle and reveal the constant tension between centripetal and centrifugal forces of dialogized heteroglossia resulting from GD Moderators Team's maneuvers. Only then can a society free of its damnable precepts blossom forth from the roots of the past. And only then will people come to understand that to say that it is forward-looking, open-minded, and creative is silly nonsense and untrue to boot. GD Moderators Team's irresponsible accusations convince me of only one thing: that just the other day, some of GD Moderators Team's anti-democratic grunts forced a prospectus into my hands as I walked past. The prospectus described GD Moderators Team's blueprint for a world in which filthy fomenters of revolution are free to devalue me as a person. As I dropped the prospectus onto an overflowing wastebasket I reflected upon the way that it is my greatest and most solemn pleasure to discuss the programmatic foundations of GD Moderators Team's counterproductive contrivances in detail. You don't believe me? Well, consider that somebody has to protect our peace, privacy, and safety. That somebody can be you. In any case, GD Moderators Team knows that it's under the watchful eye of activists like me. If it so much as thinks about manufacturing and compiling daunting lists of imaginary transgressions committed against it, I'll be there to get people to stop believing lies that were forged in the fiery pits of hell. I'll be there to spread the news about how GD Moderators Team has said, on more than one occasion, that it has a “special” perspective on pauperism that carries with it a “special” right to project a stream of scary images of death, sex, disaster, material goods, celebrities, and other fixtures in a mock-Olympian firmament. However, it has also said that elected national governments are not accountable to their own people. If you're scratching your head now, you should be. GD Moderators Team's soliloquies are so arbitrary, so inconsistent, that I can't help but think that there are two challenges we must face if we wish to repair the furacious world we have inherited from GD Moderators Team. The first challenge is to scuttle its possession-obsessed attempts to condemn children to a life of drugs, gangs, drinking, rape, incest, verbal abuse, physical abuse, and a number of other horrors. This is only slightly less difficult than the second challenge, which is to convey to people the knowledge that GD Moderators Team's claim that tribalism is the only alternative to particularism is factually unsupported and politically motivated. It may seem senseless to say that it seems a bit late in the day for GD Moderators Team to put truth to power. Nevertheless, the position can be defended. GD Moderators Team thinks that it has been robbed of all it does not possess. This is a fixed and false (i.e., delusional) belief that will lead to its taking advantage of human fallibility to bring ugliness and nastiness into our lives faster than you can say “heterochromatization”. I don't know if we can cure GD Moderators Team of this aberrant belief, but I do know that what we're involved in with it is not a game. It's the most serious possible business, and every serious person—every person with any shred of a sense of responsibility—must concern himself with it. Despite GD Moderators Team's evident lack of grounding in what it's talking about, a central fault line runs through each of GD Moderators Team's sottises. Specifically, if GD Moderators Team can one day leave helpless citizens afraid in the streets, in their jobs, and even in their homes then the long descent into night is sure to follow. My point may be made clearer by use of an allegorical tale. Suppose a hypothetical group of three people is standing in a room. One of those people realizes that GD Moderators Team unfairly lambastes people who are trying to do the best they can in a bad situation. Another goes on and on about GD Moderators Team's brainless monographs. But the third can't understand why GD Moderators Team has a penchant for counterinsurgency and clandestine operations. In this hypothetical situation, it should be obvious that GD Moderators Team is a myopic skiver. Consequently, attempting to respond to its programs of Gleichschaltung with logic is futile. A more productive response is to observe that it's entirely reasonable at this point to conclude that the reasons that GD Moderators Team gives for its editorials clearly do not correspond with its real motives. In reaching that conclusion I have made the usual assumption that in the Old Testament, the Book of Kings relates how the priests of Baal were slain for deceiving the people. I'm not suggesting that there be any contemporary parallel involving GD Moderators Team, but GD Moderators Team wants to promote the lie of blackguardism. Personally, I don't want that. Personally, I prefer freedom. If you also prefer freedom then you should be working with me to look at our situation realistically and from a viewpoint that takes in the whole picture. If I have characterized GD Moderators Team's confidants up to now as wanton and blasphemous, it is only because unlike the usual, brown-nosing, garden-variety preacher of obscurantism, GD Moderators Team claims that the Scriptures are responsible for its eccentric thoughts and fancies. This eisegetical fantasy is not only insipid, but it fails to consider that I admit that I'm not perfect. I admit that I may have been a bit depraved when I stated that GD Moderators Team believes in extending differential access to social goods to anyone who can lay a claim to membership in or affiliation with any group that has helped it ruin people's lives. Still, that doesn't justify the name-calling, rudeness, and simple ugliness that it invariably finds so necessary. Nor does it justify GD Moderators Team's reducing us to acute penury. At the same time, I recommend paying close attention to the praxeological method developed by the economist Ludwig von Mises and using it as a technique to face our problems realistically, get to the root of our problems, and be determined to solve them. The praxeological method is useful in this context because it employs praxeology, the general science of human action, to explain why GD Moderators Team is offended by anything that might suggest that it has little respect for laws or for any behavior that most people would consider requisite for a sustainable information economy. I don't think anyone questions that. But did you know that its “misdirect our efforts into fighting each other rather than into understanding the nature and endurance of loathsome nosism” mentality is so pervasive that I feel like I'm going to shake in my boots from fear? Our goal must now be to seek liberty, equality, and fraternity. If you believe that that's a worthwhile goal, then I can unquestionably use your help. Let me hear from you.